The present invention relates to a device for connecting a pump to a flexible bag containing a liquid or semi-liquid fluid for the purpose of making up a dispenser that does not take in air.
So-called xe2x80x9cairlessxe2x80x9d dispensers, i.e. those that operate without taking air into the reservoir, comprise a pump constituted in particular by a pump body provided at its bottom end with an admission orifice suitable for communicating with the inside volume of a flexible bag forming the reservoir of fluid to be dispensed. The bag is fixed in leakproof manner to the body of the pump and it is generally enclosed in external packaging or covering that is more rigid.
Nevertheless, such dispensers cannot be refilled, specifically because the pump and the bag and sometimes also the outer covering are assembled together in definitive manner so that any separation thereof gives rise to an irreversible loss of sealing.
In addition, the pump-and-bag assembly does not constitute a single unit that can be fitted to any outer covering. For reasons of marketing, the shape and dimensions of such covering are defined by the manufacturers of fluids to be dispensed and therefore differ from one fluid to another, thereby giving rise to connection problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,168 discloses a device for connecting the body of a pump to a flexible bag containing a liquid or semi-liquid fluid, the device comprising a cylindrical sleeve for leakproof fixing of the bag, the top of the sleeve being connected to a shoulder that carries firstly a peripheral ring for assembly with the wall of a rigid outer container, and secondly a central bushing for leakproof support of the pump.
However, that device does not provide satisfactory sealing for all types of pump.
An object of the present invention is to resolve the above-mentioned technical problems in satisfactory manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of a device for connecting the body of a pump to a flexible bag containing a liquid or semi-liquid fluid, the device being characterized in that said bushing is provided with an internal ferrule in which the body of the pump is releasably engaged and held by radial clamping.
Preferably, said ferrule is placed inside the bag-fixing sleeve.
According to another characteristic, the device further comprises a locking and covering collar for holding said pump captive by being fitted over the central bushing.
In a variant, said collar has means for retaining it on the central bushing.
In another variant, said collar is constituted by a bottom portion having an outer skirt provided with snap-fastening members for engaging the central bushing, and is extended by a top portion of small diameter provided with a transverse wall bearing axially against the body of the pump.
In yet another variant, said collar has an annular engagement channel for receiving the top end of the bushing.
According to yet another characteristic, said peripheral ring is provided with an orifice to allow outside air to penetrate.
According to other characteristics, said peripheral ring is releasably assembled to the outer container by means of snap-fastening members.
Preferably, said fixing sleeve is adapted to be heat-sealed to the bag.
Where appropriate, the device of the invention makes it easy to separate the pump from the bag in order to refill the bag.
In addition, the peripheral ring makes it possible for the pump-and-bag assembly to be docked in optionally removable manner to the outer packaging whose profile and shape can be arbitrary, thus conferring great flexibility in use and making it possible to use refills.
Furthermore, since the pump is not connected in definitive manner to the bag, it is possible in simple and rapid manner to exchange a pump if it does not operate properly or if the method of dispensing is to be changed (e.g. to go from an xe2x80x9cairlessxe2x80x9d mode to an atmospheric mode).
The device of the invention makes it possible to provide a dispenser system in the form of a pump-and-bag assembly which is completely independent and ready for use if the bag has already been filled with fluid. The system can be packaged quickly and easily in a variety of outer housings of shapes that are characteristic of trademarks for goods.
Thus, it is possible to sell a refill constituted by the above dispenser system and suitable for fixing to a personalized container that can be sold separately, for example.
The device of the invention also makes it possible to fill the bag from the bottom before it is inserted into the container, thus making high rates of throughput possible; the bottom of the bag can then be closed after it has been filled, e.g. by heat-sealing directly through the stream of fluid.
Furthermore, the device of the invention is equally applicable to a pump that has a vent and to a pump that does not have a vent.